Místico y Divino
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Las intrigas de Dumbledore no tienen fin, años después de la guerra Lily Potter no estaba muerta y su regreso causa estragos en la nueva vida de su antiguo amigo Severus Snape. EwE, A.U. One-Shot


**HARRY POTTER**

**Místico y Divino**

_¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pulique o actualice, lo siento mucho, mi musa realmente se encuentra en una huelga y parece que en este momento está deseando recuperarse. No siento este fic como uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero sin duda es un desahogo a mi frustración por falta de inspiración y lo que sea que me lo está causando. _

_Debo advertir que la historia es dramática y poco romántica, si eres fan de __**Lily Evans**__ mejor ahórrate la molestia, a mi no me agrada y en este fic lo reflejo. Para alguien que me conozca sabrá que detesto los one-shot, sin embargo no desaprovecharía una súbita racha de inspiración, espero pronto tener el ánimo de continuar con mis otros proyectos. _

_Sobre el titulo tal vez no tenga mucha relación con el fic, pero si escuchan la canción _**Mystic and Divine **de **Luca Turrilli **_–que fue mi inspiración– tal vez encuentren una relación._

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de _**J.K. Rowling**_¸ ella es genial solo por todo lo que le causo a Severus Snape, por eso tal vez quiero lanzarle un par de crucios. Sin embargo señora Rowling, gracias por permitir los fanfics. _

**Capítulo Único. **

Severus Snape fue un hombre que durante años implanto el terror en los estudiantes del colegio de magia y hechicería más conocido como Hogwarts. Cada alumno que le conoció recordaría al hombre oscuro con su sedosa y profunda voz, su imponente presencia, y sus eternas vestiduras negras a juego con sus ojos duros y sus prietos labios que casi desaparecían en una línea en un rictus que manifestaba su eterna expresión de hastió.

Aun después de la guerra nadie espero que el afamado murciélago de las mazmorras llegara a cambiar –y ciertamente el no planeaba hacerlo–, muy pocos fueron de alguna forma testigos de su rostro relajado, de la insinuación de una sonrisa en sus labios o de alguna palabra amable, ciertamente eran contados aquellos que podrían haber sentido la calidez de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios o el fuego de sus ojos, la mayoría siempre viviría con la constante creencia de que el no tenia sentimientos mas allá de la repulsión, el odio y tal vez la melancolía.

Pero un día fue encontrado junto a un lecho un hombre que reunía todas las características físicas del ex profesor más desagradable y grasiento de Hogwarts, aun cuando su rostro era desconocido para el mundo –tal vez solo reconocido por Harry Potter por medio de unas memorias regaladas a un paso de la muerte–, el hombre presente en ese instante no era el que alguna vez fue tan temido –tal vez incluso más que Voldemort debido a su constante presencia–, que en poco menos de veinte años torturo y destrozo los sentimientos, sueños y anhelos de estudiantes inocentes, quien fue una persona que se gano a pulso el odio y repudio de sus congéneres, que insistió en poner poderosas barreras para evitar que encontraran algo de humanidad en él y pocos habían persistido en esa lucha eterna.

Al ser que encontraron ahí no era ni la sombra de aquel hombre, con sus ojos negros dilatados entre el dolor y la angustia, con su cuerpo tembloroso posiblemente por contener el llanto que su gran fuerza de voluntad le impedía desahogar, pero una muestra empírica de su dolor no era necesaria al ver a uno de los hombres más temidos y respetados de la historia mágica, sencillamente deshecho.

Las manos grandes y pálidas del hombre se deslizaban sobre los brazos que ya se tornaban azulados de una joven a la que mucha gente tomo cariño, de una mujer que todos en su mundo recodaban su nombre, pues era el ejemplo a seguir de tantos adultos y jóvenes con su lealtad, integridad, madurez y calidez. Pero aquellos que mas la conocieron, los pocos que la llegaron a amar con gran profundidad sentían un vuelco en su estomago, ahí estaba Hermione Granger una joven mujer de apenas veintiséis años tumbada sobre una cama inundada de su propia sangre y aun con eso regalando una última sonrisa congelada en sus labios fríos.

Todos observaron la escena entendiendo la perdida en silencio, uno que fue disipado por el continuo sollozo, un tenue maullido constante de un gato pequeño, aunque todos coincidían que no era un animal en si quien causaba ese insistente llamado de atención.

–Severus –rompió el silencio Molly Weasley acercándose al cuerpo frio de la mujer que cabello espeso–, voy a tomarlo Severus, hay que revisarlo, un medimago ya se encuentra aquí.

Fue entonces cuando la mirada de algunos presentes que aun no entendían la situación se dirigieron al regazo de la mujer que descansaba con una sonrisa, un suave movimiento de las mantas en su regazo era el proceder de aquel incesante llanto.

La mujer mayor se acerco y con reverencia tomó el pequeño cuerpo que se removía inquietante en busca de calor, en busca del amor que posiblemente en unos años se enteraría perdió al salir al mundo. El deslizamiento de las matas por parte de la pelirroja dejo entrever un barecito ensangrentado que se movía inquieto y una pequeña cabeza con una motita de cabello que no podría discernirse su color; el corazón de cada uno de los presentes se encontró acongojado ante la visión.

Al pasar las horas habían concluido los arreglos necesarios para el funeral con la confirmación y visita médica. La limpieza del cuerpo fue llevada a cabo por el hombre oscuro que parecía renuente a soltar el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue su estudiante, quien tras la guerra se transformo en su aprendiz, que pronto se volvió su compañera y mas no teniendo suficiente con eso, ocupo el lugar de su mejor amiga para finalmente transformarse en su amante. Y en la soledad con el cuerpo de aquella mujer, Severus Snape por fin pudo deslizar esas lágrimas necesarias para amortiguar el dolor que lo embriagaba junto con la culpa, la ansiedad, la impotencia y la desesperación de estar más perdido que nunca, más solo, más triste de lo que nunca imagino.

–Severus –se escucho nuevamente la voz de Molly invadir la habitación principal, la habitación donde ella perdió su vida, la habitación donde tantos recuerdos compartieron–. Todos esperan Severus ¿se encuentra lista?

–Lo está –dijo secamente, limpiando con rapidez y discreción sus ojos borrando el rastro de sus lágrimas solo dejando de testimonio el dolor de su mirada. La mujer mayor se deslizo a la habitación acompañada de su callado marido quien llevaba en sus brazos aquel pequeño legado de la princesa de Gryffindor.

–Severus se que es un momento muy difícil… sin embargo Hermione –no existían las palabras correctas, Arthur Weasley se encontraba renuente a decir algo debido al delicado momento para todos–, Hermione nos pidió que cuidáramos de ella.

–No –dijo secamente el hombre poniéndose de pie, dejando su dolor atrás para demostrar su amenazante mirada–, es mi hija y yo voy a criarla, ¡yo cuidare de ella!

Y sin vacilar con su imponente figura y sus ojos fríos se acerco al hombre pelirrojo en espera de que le fuera devuelto su pequeño tesoro. Arthur suspiro pesadamente y los ojos de Molly se llenaron de lagrimas, si bien alguien como Hermione tenía planes alternos para cualquier situación, era natural que como madre tomara la precaución sobre cualquier fatalidad que pudiera ocurrí, y ellos al ser lo más cercano a ser padres de la inteligente mujer –no fue difícil entender que en precaución les había pedido cuidar de la pequeña criatura– sin embargo ellos no podrían pelear legalmente con aquel padre mucho menos físicamente, así que solo esperarían, lo apoyarían y lo acompañarían en el trayecto para que el cumpliera lo que ella mas anhelaba.

–Pero… Lily –intento decir Molly aun acongojada. Mientras su marido entregaba el legado de Hermione Granger–, ella no quería que su hijo fuera una interferencia… ahora que puedes…

–Lily fue un error –si no fuera por su tono de voz calmo y aterciopelado, cualquiera hubiera creído que fue un rugido de enfado y angustia; además esas palabras del hombre oscuro parecían más dirigidas al cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama que para el matrimonio–, no hay nada con Lily, mas allá de los recuerdos de dos amigos de la infancia, no hay ningún futuro con ella.

Y entonces observo el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos que ya se encontraba limpio y silencioso, su boca rosada junto con sus mejillas, y la pelusa de cabello castaño le hizo pensar en la mujer que había perdido su vida, fue así como el hombre maestro de las pociones desaprecio bajo el atardecer de los últimos meses de invierno, con una última mirada al cuerpo de una mujer que le entrego su amor. No regreso.

**.**

Fueron unos meses atrás, tal vez cuatro o cinco meses cuando la vida cotidiana de Severus Snape se vio interrumpida por el resurgir de un tormento pelirrojo. Y fue para muchos doloroso que el "buen nombre" de Albus Dumbledore cada vez se veía más manchado con sus malditos secretos, entre ellos la sobrevivencia de Lily Potter bajo un estado de animación suspendida en un hospital muggle.

Para Minerva McGonagall fue una sorpresa inesperada cuando la contactaron del mundo muggle para informarle que una paciente que todo el mundo creía como un caso perdido había despertado, todos se encontraban conmocionados, solo para Hermione Granger significaba que la vida que había construido comenzaría a tambalearse y así fue con la sola mención del resurgir de la dama pelirroja. No pasó poco más de dos meses cuando la mujer pelirroja se había aferrado a lo único palpablemente vivo de sus años felices… Severus Snape.

Ciertamente era el movimiento más lógico tras perderse la vida de su hijo –que ya era un hombre enfocado a su trabajo y a su creciente familia–, por otra parte sus padres, amigos y esposo estaban en su mayoría muertos –con excepción de los Weasley, algunos amigos de la orden, sus profesores y su hermana con la que no se llevaba bien–, y con todo eso era obvio que la mujer pelirroja sintiera su vida perdida.

Ante los ojos de Hermione: Lily decidió robarse su vida. Fue un dolor en su noble corazón cuando los vio besarse, él respondió a los labios de la mujer de su edad antes de despedirla por la red flu y en ese momento –sin decirle al hombre de oscuros ojos– decidió dar marcha atrás con lo que alguna vez crearon juntos.

No vivían juntos, no de forma oficial, trabajaban en casa de Severus y pasaba seis días de la semana –completos con sus noches– trabajando y conviviendo. Nunca se había mudado de forma oficial y total principalmente porque él nunca lo pidió, en segundo era que ella necesitaba un refugio con la seguridad para correr cuando las cosas estaban tensas entre los dos. Pero aun con sus extrañas costumbres ellos eran una pareja –ante los ojos de todos sus amigos y gran parte de la sociedad–, compartían más que el trabajo y el sexo, compartieron la intimidad, la realidad de la convivencia, sus secretos, sus temores, se apoyaron cuando ambos se necesitaron y antes de aquella interrupción a su vida estaban planeado dar el paso decisivo a su singular relación, pero todo se había perdido.

Para Severus todo comenzó como el apoyo de un amigo, con el remordimiento de un amante, con el dolor de un obsesivo y por supuesto la ventaja que tomo una mujer desubicada. El se olvido de ella, de la mujer que lo había perdonado por todo su pasado, que lo perdonaba cada vez que se equivocaba, que lo dejo ser el mismo y a la que finalmente le respondió con el olvido sus fechas especiales, de su tiempo juntos, sus sonrisas y sus obligaciones; pronto la dejo sola sacando adelante los pedidos de su laboratorio –del negocio que juntos emprendieron–, pronto su distancia y silencio le dejo a Hermione el entendimiento que no cabía nada mas de ella en esa casa.

Fue lenta su recolección, discreta en sus movimientos, pero para cuando el último lote de encargos estaba terminado –no había aceptado más debido a que esa sería su renuncia–, para ese instante no había rastros de que alguna vez ella estuvo ahí y sencillamente se fue.

Nunca le dijo que en su vientre llevaba la vida que juntos procrearon, que juntos habían buscado desesperadamente. Si Severus Snape había accedido a ser padre y ella esperaba darle la sorpresa cuando no existiera el riesgo de volver a perder el fruto de su vientre, pero alguien más se adelanto con un regalo de cabellos de fuego, algo con lo que ella y su bebé no podían competir en el corazón del oscuro hombre y egoístamente se retiraron en solitario silencio.

Fue una mañana dolorosa por la resaca cuando Snape se dio cuenta de lo fría y desolada que resultaba ahora su casa. Buscó alrededor –con la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana y que inminentemente punzaba en sus ojos–, esperó encontrar aquello que hacía más oscura su vivienda o mejor dicho que la había retornado a la antigua gloria de cuando el servía a dos amos.

–Hermione –dijo suavemente removiendo el cálido cuerpo de su lado, pero el quejido que recibió de respuesta no fue registrado como aquel habitual de su compañera, tampoco el tacto que sus dedos recordaban esa sensación al deslizarse por una lacia cabellera.

Sorprendido abrió y cerró sus ojos hasta que enfoco el cuerpo semidesnudo de una pelirroja de su edad, aun hermosa claro, pero sin duda lejana a ser su joven amante. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, observo la mesita de noche donde un despertador muggle debía marcarle la hora acompañado con una fotografía –de ambos, aunque Severus demostrara su eterna expresión agria–, y relucir en vida junto a una rosa en un vaso de cristal. No había nada más que el vaso seco con una rosa marchita en su interior. Su corazón se estrujo.

Recordó la noche anterior, donde casi se acostó con su vieja amiga, cuando se dio cuenta que no era más que la maldita ancla que sostenía su frágil mente y recordó con ahincó su feliz pasado con su marido. El constante llamado a James, su derramamiento de lágrimas por su acérrimo enemigo –el marido fallecido, mil veces maldito–, para al final desear olvidar su dolorosa soledad por medio del placer sexual que exigía él le brindara. Y él recordó a Hermione cuando se acostó en esa cama embriagado con el whisky de fuego que ardía en su garganta, recordó que debía hablar con ella, que debía pedir disculpas, que debía… recuperar lo que dejo atrás.

Pero esa mañana se dio cuenta que habían pasado mas que días desde que ella no había cambiado la rosa, semanas desde que posiblemente se había marchado. Y envuelto en su dolor sin pensar en nada más que la dulzura de los ojos melados, se levanto de la cama como poseído gritando maldiciones que despertaron a la dama en su cama, pero poco le interesó cuando encontró en cada gaveta de su closet con su propia ropa acomodada sin rastros de las delicadas prendas de su joven amante y solo una estela de su fragancia a jazmines y rosas.

El odio se poseyó de él, odio a la mujer que fue su amiga por interrumpir su nueva vida, odio a Hermione por no enfrentarlo, pero más poderoso fue el odio a sí mismo por haber abandonado todo lo que le llevó a la máxima felicidad por un efímero sueño que nunca se acerco a la prosperidad de su realidad.

Lily Potter lo observo acongojada como Severus se lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza y se vestía tan rápido como sus pesadas prendas le permitían, de su boca solo brotaban improperios y maldiciones cuando observaba cada rincón de la habitación recordando un objeto que debía estar ahí –principalmente libros–, alguna fotografía, una prenda de vestir. En ese momento nada en esa habitación indicaba que hubiera otra persona más que el hombre gruñón que parecía haber ganado años en cuestión de segundos.

–Severus –dijo suavemente la mujer que comenzaba a vestirse.

–Fue un error Lily –dijo salvajemente–, fui un estúpido al deslumbrarme con mi maldito pasado, fuiste un error. Nunca debí permitir que estuvieras tan cerca, caer en tus malditas manipulaciones.

–¡Yo nunca te manipule Severus! –chillo indignada la mujer.

–¡Lo hiciste! Cundo fui un niño idiota que te guio y acompaño por tu camino hacia la magia, pero claro, cuando no te fui necesario no fue difícil para ti despacharme, no fue difícil para ti ser una amiga desleal y juntarte con el mocoso que arruino toda mi adolescencia, te fue imposible perdonarme un maldito error –y en un estado de shock no pudo evitar susurrar el nombre de su amante–… Hermione.

No logró evitar pensar en ella, su mente se nublo con el recuerdo de como lo abrazó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos de forma intima, la forma en que sus sonrisas se ampliaban solo para él, o sus cálidos ojos que lo envolvían de forma cariñosa, sobre todo como ella le aseguro que no guardaba rencor de todas sus faltas como profesor que al contrario lo perdonaba de algunos insultos y entendía otros. Ella lo aceptaba con su oscuridad, con su desenfrenada pasión, sencillamente lo amaba.

–Si tu hubieras demostrado tener una relación con esa niña no habría estado aquí contigo Severus –dijo Lily al momento que colocaba su calzado, visiblemente herida ante las palabras espinosas de su viejo amigo, una parte de ella sabía que era verdad, había intuido una relación más allá de la profesional.

Entonces un vago recuerdo llego a la memoria de la pelirroja, de lo que había sucedió semanas atrás cuando se acerco a la joven de indomable cabellera para entender al nuevo hombre que estaba conociendo, dudaba si era un buen momento para decirle lo que intuía, tal vez era mejor el silencio y conservar su vida, pero al levantar su verde mirada se encontró con los ojos rojos del oscuro hombre que observaba una imagen extraña a blanco y negro. La mujer era inteligente, fue muy celebrada en sus habilidades durante su época de estudiante –aunque su hijo y todos alrededor siempre hacían referencia a Hermione como la mujer más inteligente por muchas generaciones–, sabía que la imagen en las manos de Severus era una ecografía. Ginny, su nuera le había mostrado una recientemente pues esperaba a su segundo hijo.

–Ella está embarazada –dijo solemne la pelirroja.

–No –contesto el hombre–, lo intentábamos… Habíamos perdido al primero… Al sexto mes el cuerpo de Hermione no lo soporto más y… Fue hace dos años, estábamos intentándolo otra vez.

Severus no le comento que ese primer hijo había sido un accidente, pero cuando los cambios comenzaron se maravillo ante la perspectiva de ser padre. Nunca fue un inconsciente desconsiderado –aun cuando muchos lo pudieran pensar–, tomo aquel accidente como un error de ambos y se hizo totalmente responsable de su parte; apoyo a Hermione en su decisión de continuar su embarazo, la acompaño a cada cita médica, leyó cada libro que ella compró –y algún otro que el consiguió–, asistió a todas sus clases prenatales con ella –aunque causo el terror de algunos ex alumnos que se encontró en el camino-, cumplió hasta el más pequeño de los antojos que habían comenzado con alguna extraña fascinación por el queso crema muggle y lloro con ella cuando tuvieron que depositar aquel pequeño cuerpo bajo la tierra. No le comento que antes de su interrupción en su vida, antes de su "glorioso" despertar –detrás la mentira del antiguo director que el mismo asesino–, el planeaba casarse con ella, que había comprando los anillos y que planeaban mudarse a otra casa; no le dijo que antes de quedar deslumbrado con su resurgimiento cual fénix el estaba consciente y seguro de su amor hacia a la princesa de Gryffindor.

–No Sev, hace unas semanas hable con ella –el hombre de inmediato se tenso y giro a mirarla. La intensidad de sus ojos obsidiana provoco que la mujer diera un paso atrás–, yo no tenía idea que fuera… lo supuse pero cuando ella no dijo nada ante la perspectiva que yo me acercara a ti como mas que una amiga, pensé que entre ustedes todo era casual –el rostro impávido de ese hombre que alguna vez fue dulce y amable ahora le regalaba su expresión dura y la hizo toser suavemente para expresar el punto deseado–, ella tenía molestias y su vientre estaba abultado, le pregunte si estaba embarazada, ella dijo que si…

Lily se retorció un poco en su lugar, en verdad era todo tan incomodo, como él se encontraba petrificado con la expresión de amargura en su rostro, si fuera un elfo domestico ya se habría abierto la cabeza a golpes, pero la energía que irradiaba eran poderosa e intimidante. Pronto se repuso demostrando su eterno control sobre sí mismo.

–Si hubiera… pensé que si fuera tuyo ella habría dicho algo, por lo que…

–Estúpidos Gryffindor y su lealtad –dijo al momento que comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, curiosa por las murmuraciones de su viejo amigo Lily le siguió los pasos largos y fuertes lo mejor que pudo, las murmuraciones se dedicaban a despotricar a la casa de los leones, sus lealtades y tontos sus sacrificios.

Y entonces la pelirroja lo entendió todo recordando lo que su hijo le había platicado, el conocimiento de su historia, la influencia que su recuerdo causo en Severus ¡Hermione se hizo a un lado por el profundo amor que tenia al oscuro hombre! No dijo nada cuando ella se acerco de alguna forma retorcida a marcar terreno sobre Snape, no le informo sobre su futuro bebé –a Severus o se lo comento ella– posiblemente pensando que podría anclarlo a estar a su lado y alejándolo de lo que Hermione –y él mismo, en su momento de ofuscación– creyeron era su verdadera felicidad.

Lily entendió su egoísmo cuando horas más tarde observo la mirada de su hijo expresando su decepción, su tristeza y la angustia por la mujer contra la que nadie podría competir, al menos en el corazón de Harry Potter –incluso su misma esposa era consciente de esto y lo aceptaba. La princesa de Gryffindor fue y será siempre para el chico-que-vivió-dos-veces la amiga, la hermana, la madre. La mujer pelirroja no pudo más que aceptar que ella durante todo el disturbio fue realmente un ideal, la representación del amor maternal, la representación de un amor perdido, un sueño, solo ídolo.

Nadie supo nada de Snape por meses, tampoco de Hermione. Harry fue al departamento de su amiga para encontrarse con nada y cuando invadió la casa de Snape parecía que la casa había sido atacada por su huracán privado con el acompañamiento de un terremoto y posiblemente una fiesta entre centauros e hipogrifos borrachos. Lo único que había sido cuidado eran los libros y eso era posiblemente porque si Hermione regresaba mataría al dueño de la casa por haber hecho daño a cualquier ejemplar empastado.

Hermione estaba a su octavo mes de embarazo cuando los Weasley o mejor dicho Molly convenció a Luna –quien fuera su única cómplice– para darle la ubicación de la chica. Después de que la memoria de los padres de Granger fuera imposible de regresar a su estado normal la familia de pelirrojos había adoptado a la jovencita, el amor que tenían era lo suficientemente amplio para aceptar a cuanto jovencillo solitario estuviera a sus alrededores. Y una vez Molly la encontró la llevo a la madriguera, Severus Snape pronto se planto en la puerta exigiendo verla y durante día tras día convenció a la chica de sus verdaderos sentimientos, de sus emociones anteriormente confundidas –ahora estables– y la hizo volver a soñar en un futuro juntos.

**.**

El tiempo pasaba tan lento en la soledad pero tan rápido en la buena compañía. Severus Snape podría jurar que nunca tendría suficiente del tiempo que pasó con Hermione, que le pareció tan corto más no insuficiente, que aun deseaba más. Y once años ocho meses después se encontraba ahí donde sus sueños de una mejor vida habían empezado –aun cuando estos no se realizaron casi dos décadas después–, pero eso no debía saberlo su hija, la pequeña Rose Jean Snape.

Los ojos obsidiana no podrían brillar mas –a pesar de las marcadas líneas a su alrededor– cuando se posaban sobre la pequeña criatura de cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro, con aquella piel nívea que tanto le recordaba a la propia, pero con ese rostro ovalado y nariz respingona tan idéntica a su madre; los labios rosas y esos ojos grandes y redondos, envuelta en esa cabellera indomablemente rizada que si no fuera por las pociones que con persistencia creaba le hubiera tenido que afeitar la cabeza desde los tres años –cuando el cepillo por primera vez se enredo en esos rizos y luego se rompió.

Pero si la apariencia física de Rose no era suficiente, el que estuviera abrazado "Hogwarts, una historia" era todo el dato que necesitaría cualquier persona –principalmente los profesores de Hogwarts–, para entender que ella era hija de Hermione Jean Granger, heroína de guerra, amazona de su corazón.

–Papá –dijo suavemente la pequeña mientras sujetaba con fuerza la túnica de lana del hombre oscuro; quien ciertamente robaba la atención de todos, era obvio que nadie esperaba ver al profesor Snape de nuevo en el andén y muchos de sus ex estudiantes ahora padres dudaron en mandar a sus hijos a Hogwarts, por si acaso volvía a dar clases–, ¿Qué pasa si no me clasifican en Slytherin?

Snape dejo de empujar el coche con el baúl de su hija, el frenar de su padre provoco que Rose se detuviera y mirara a los ojos negros que tan bien conocía. Una suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en los delgados labios del hombre adornada también con las líneas finas de la edad.

–Yo sé que no deseas estar en Slytherin y realmente no me interesa donde estés –la pequeña asentía ante las palabras agradables de su padre, al tiempo que este pensaba–: "sobre todo porque lo único seguro es que no clasificaras en Hufflepuff".

–La verdad… yo –la niña había escuchado rumores, de sus primos los Potter y Weasley, también lo había leído en la historia de Hogwarts, Severus Snape repudiaba a lo Gryffindor´s.

–Gryffindor es una buena casa –menciono el hombre de forma discreta–, la valentía es muy importante aunque si no se tiene un cerebro para equilibrar, puede ser muy imprudente. En todos estos años solo he reconocido a una princesa de los leones, no hubo príncipe alguno, ningún mago o bruja podría ser tan poderosa como ella. Era una joven que reunió la valentía y la lealtad "comparada solo con la de un Hufflepuff" con el cerebro –los intensos ojos negros del hombre se encontraron con los de la pequeña que era su razón de vivir–. Tú eres su hija y estoy seguro que puedes demostrar tener en tus venas la sangre de la leona más grandiosa que piso en Hogwarts, pero también tienes que demostrar que eres hija mía, demostrando tu astucia y templanza.

Los ojos del hombre no pudieron evitar suavizarse ante la angustia de los ojos melados que le recordaban tanto a su amada. La gente que caminaba alrededor aun cuando observaba al hombre mayor en reconocimiento ninguno se atrevían a interrumpir –no buscaban morir–, ciertamente era como si prácticamente estuvieran envueltos en una burbuja de su mundo personal, que ante los ojos de cualquiera seria de dos aunque para ellos siempre serian tres.

Si algo había conseguido Severus era que a lo largo de once años su hija no sintiera la total angustia por la falta de su madre, en sus platicas y en interacción siempre estuvo ella presente con los pequeños detalles como respetar su lugar en la mesa, conservar sus cosas ocupando un lugar en la casa y la suave aceptación sobre detalles de la mujer bajo frases como: "tu madre odia lo rebelde que se le pone el cabello cuando llueve", "la poción favorita de tu madre es la multijugos, estoy seguro que solo es porque logro hacerla cuando era muy joven, la muy descara confesó haber asaltado mis tiendas", "tu madre ama el olor de las rosas nunca tiene suficientes". Esos detalles dieron a la pequeña la seguridad de que crecía junto a su madre, siempre se hablaba en presente sobre Hermione, ella seguía ahí con el olor a rosas que inundaba su casa, los rosales creciendo en el jardín y los floreros llenos de flores frescas en cada rincón –principalmente rosas–, pero sobre todo las fotografías que tapizaban cada rincón de su hogar.

– Rose ante todo debes ser tu misma, tienes la capacidad de superar a tu madre y a mí, pero lo único que buscamos es que tú seas feliz contigo misma y que seas mejor a nosotros, sin embargo nunca olvides que ya estamos orgullosos de ti y te amamos.

–¿Me reconocerás como una princesa de Gryffindor? –pregunto ella con cautela, al tiempo que seguía el andar renovado de su padre.

–Solo si lo mereces Rose, debes ganarlo, no es un camino fácil si buscas que yo reconozca a un Gryffindor, tarde muchos años para aceptar que tu madre era un tipo especial de león, tu por otro lado tienes la ventaja de ser un poco Slytherin. Sospecho que el sombrero tardara en elegirte una casa.

–Tío Harry dice que puedo sugerirle donde quiero estar.

–Seguramente –indico al momento que paraba frente al hombre que acomodaba el equipaje. Una vez que dejo todo establecido para el baúl se giro para observar a su hija, sus rizos se balanceaban con suavidad y a él solo podría inundarle la mente de que amaba a esa criatura como nunca creyó poder hacerlo.

–¡Ahí están James, Albus y el tío Harry! –grito con alegría la pequeña, antes de correr hacia sus familiares.

Todos estaban ahí despidiendo a los niños, los Weasley, los Potter e incluso los Malfoy, pero todos respetaron el silencio de Severus quien solo añoraba la presencia de aquella mujer que tanto le dio. Después del último abrazo de su hija y tras verla desaparecer en compañía de un mar pelirrojo –y una cabellera oscura–, el hombre desapareció sin decir más, nadie se pregunto nada, tampoco lo juzgaban.

Después de once años Severus Snape había hecho lo mejor que pudo para la crianza de Rose, doblegando su orgullo se acerco a los Potter y a todo el clan Weasley para brindarle a su hija un poco de aquel calor de familia que con Hermione nunca le habría faltado. Paso cada año en solitario olvidando nuevamente que era un hombre para convertirse solo en padre y porcionista. El y Lily jamás volvieron a estar cerca, sus encuentros fueron de cortesía casual siempre marcando la distancia, él siempre le recalco que ahora solo era una conocida.

El hombre de cabello negro llegó al bello cementerio ahora color sepia por la cercanía del otoño, se encontraba frente a la tumba con la reluciente inscripción:

_**Hermione Snape**_

_**Amada esposa y madre**_

_**Amiga y leal compañera**_

_**Héroe de Guerra**_

_**Maestra de Pociones**_

_**La mujer más inteligente de su generación y más.**_

No importó que no fueran oficialmente un matrimonio, ella fue la única pareja estable en su vida, la mujer o mejor dicho el ser humano con quien más compartió en toda su oscura existencia, solo ella podría llevar el reconocimiento y posiblemente el record de estar más tiempo a su lado.

–Al fin entro a Hogwarts –menciono con su ronca voz un poco afectada por el tiempo, los excesos de su antigua vida y el sufrimiento que aun sentía–, es endemoniadamente igual a ti, toda una pequeña insufrible sabelotodo –su voz era incapaz de ocultar el orgullo–, pero esto te lo digo cada vez que estoy aquí. Cuide sus dientes tal como habías planeado, su cabello me cuesta demasiado en pociones, realmente a veces pienso que afeitarla sería más práctico. Temo que tiene un poco de mi sarcasmo y mi carácter espero que pueda hacer amigos fuera de los Potter y Weasley. Aunque estoy seguro que el hecho de que soporté cabezas huecas y los obligue a estudiar es todo tuyo; sabes… hubiera preferido que estuvieras aquí, ahora tengo más miedo que nunca…

… el mocoso mayor de los Potter no le quita la vista de encima supongo deben ser sus hormonas quinceañeras. Deberías estar aquí para intentar orientarla cuando le interese un niño; porque no soy ciego Hermione ya es cuestión de tiempo para que entre a esa etapa y si un maldito zanahorio, que sé muy bien tuviste una debilidad por uno, o cualquier Potter e incluso el niño Malfoy se le acercan más allá de la amistad no dudare en hechizarlos y a ella darle una poción que la haga volver a tener dos años de edad "y así seguirá siendo nuestra pequeña" –se guardo esto último para sí, aunque creía fervientemente que ella donde quiera que estuviera lo escuchaba en voz y pensamiento–. Pero debe crecer ¿no es así? –la voz del hombre comenzaba a cortarse más, su discurso se veía afectado por las emociones.

–Deberías estar aquí –menciono nuevamente–, deberías disfrutar la casa que elegimos juntos, que decoraste y que no alcanzaste a disfrutar, ese día maldito y bendito a la vez, ese día que te fuiste y me la dejaste solo a mí… a ella. ¿Qué hare cuando tenga que soportar su primera cita? ¿Cuándo vaya a casarse? ¿Cuándo la pierda? ¿Cuándo le diga que no estás porque no llegue a tiempo para llevarte al hospital? ¿Qué pasara cuando deba confesarle que no cuide de ti por estar ciego?

El hombre dejo el gran ramo de rosas sobre la lapida que aun mantenía las flores marchitas de su última visita, que fue hace apenas dos días atrás. Severus limpiaba la tumba cada semana –pulverizaba las flores y la dejaba en la tierra para nutrirla–, nunca faltaban rosas adornado aquella lapida.

–Recuerdo el día que aceptaste perdonarme, cuando al elegir la nueva casa para ambos aceptaste llevar el anillo que te anunciaba ya como mía. Recuerdo tu sonrisa al elegir los muebles, al comprar la ropa de nuestra hija. Contigo era tan fácil, ahora debo sentarme durante tres horas a verla desfilar con un montón de ropa diferente y observar sus dudas adolecentes sobre que le queda mejor o si tiene estilo ¡lo peor es que me pregunta! ¿de dónde cree que soy experto en moda? Sinceramente, de los dos tu tenias mejor gusto… maldita adolescencia, no sabré sobrevivirla y menos si no puedo quitarle puntos o mandar a todos los que se le acerquen a detención. Desearía decir que espero sea como tú, pero sería una mentira, ¡No quiero que se vaya de aventuras con sus amigos tras un mago loco!...

… nuevamente estoy divagando Hermione –menciono el hombre al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa, como si aquel ser amado estuviera frente a él devolviéndole la sonrisa. Tal vez era la calidez de los rayos del sol que lo envolvían, el color dorado que se hacía más presente en el follaje recordándole su cabello, todo en conjunto le hacía creer que ella sonreía para el–, de nuevo te digo que deberías estar aquí. Espero una buena recompensa al final sabelotodo melenudo –esto último lo dijo con sorna–, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa al cuidarla lo mejor que puedo eso… sin encerrarla en su habitación hasta el día que yo muera. Además, sigo amándote con cada fuerza de mi ser, pero no es un sacrificio, yo siempre lo hare.

En el silencio que llegó se marcho hacía una casa que ella nunca logro disfrutar, pero donde creo los recuerdos con aquel ultimo regalo que ella dejo. Sin embargo su verdadero refugio se encontraba en su vieja casa en la Hilandera, donde aun mantenía su laboratorio, donde volvió a colocar cada objeto que Hermione se llevó, donde sonreía en cada rincón recordando su sonrisa, el calor de sus caricias y la dulzura de su voz. Aun cuando los recuerdos dolorosos de su ausencia, de su partida, de su ceguera y su último aliento se mantenían ahí también, eran soportables por los momentos más felices compartidos con la mujer que amaba. Ella debería estar ahí, pero en ocasiones él solo creía que se había marchado a su departamento después de una semana exhaustiva y al día siguiente ella volvería, tantas veces se ha repetido esa mentira que ya la siente una verdad, Hermione sigue ahí, para él ella mañana volverá.

**Fin.**


End file.
